


Shelter Me

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Noble/PeasantI took it in a bit of a different direction, making it king and prisoner.  Harry Hart is taken prisoner by King Unwin's head of security, Dean.  King Eggsy keeps him there as a scribe and tutor for his sister, but Harry must use some of his other talents to save the king's life.





	Shelter Me

SHELTER ME

“Sire, a moment of yer time.” Dean bows and Eggsy sighs.

“I’m a bit busy, Dean.” Eggsy makes his sister’s toy dance and sing.

“I do see that, my lord, but this will only take a moment. I bring prisoners from tha north.”

“Prisoners? Again?” Eggsy stands and helps Daisy to her feet. “I’m afraid we must postpone our playtime, love.”

“Can’t I stay with you, Eggsy? I promise I’ll be quiet.” Her big blue eyes stare up at him hopefully. 

“Very well. But the moment ya misbehave, or if we discuss things ya shouldn’t hear, you must leave.” She nods. “All right, Dean, bring them in.” Eggsy brushes himself off and sits on his throne. He’s not happy most of the time; being the lord of three kingdoms isn’t all most people think it might be. But what makes him even unhappier is the thought of prisoners, of exerting his power to the extreme. 

“These men were caught stealing from travelers on the main road,” Dean says, shoving three angry looking men forward. 

“Have ya anything to say fer yourselves?” Eggsy asks hopefully. Two men ignore him and the third spits at his feet. “Well, I guess not. Take care of them as ya see fit, Dean.”

“Gladly, Sire,” Dean says gleefully. He nudges the last man forward.

Eggsy can only stare at him. He’s older, perhaps twice Eggsy’s age, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His face is calm, although he quickly looks around the room and takes everything in. He’s clad all in black, and his biceps bulge from the way his hands are bound behind his body. “And what is yer crime?” Eggsy asks before Dean can say anything.

“I’ve committed no crime, my lord.” The man’s voice is soft and well-mannered. “I simply defended myself against two men hell bent on taking what little I had. I did not realize self-defense was a criminal act in these parts.”

“It’s not,” Eggsy says immediately, unable to draw his gaze away from the man’s handsome face.

“He didn’t just defend himself, Sire. He was a monster…their bodies were practically unrecognizable as human,” Dean insists. The man snorts.

“What is your name?” Eggsy demands.

“Hart,” the man says quietly.

“What talents have you, Hart? How do you make yer way?”

“I can spell, I can write, I can read. I also am very clever with figures.”

“Indeed,” Eggsy muses. “We are in need of such a person. My own education was faulty at best, and it would be good to have some organization in the accounts. You shall perform these duties.”

“I would be happy to, my lord,” Hart says to Eggsy’s surprise. “Your reputation precedes you, Sire. Many speak of your kindness and warm heart. I would be happy to assist you in any way I can.”

“He’s a prisoner, Sire. He ain’t assistin’ ya…ya own him now.”

“I do not own any man,” Eggsy retorts. 

“If it pleases you, my lord, I could educate the child as well. I’ve done it before.” Hart smiles at Daisy and Eggsy’s groin stirs. “She’s what…six?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says, beaming at his sister. “Jamal,” he says suddenly, and his best friend and loyal assistant jumps to his feet. “Please show Hart to the servant’s quarters…he may room with you. Instruct him as to the ways of our little society here.”

“Yes, Sire.” Jamal bows. “Come along, Hart.”

“I bid you good day.” Hart bows and follows Jamal.

“Sire, I must insist that ya remember yer place. Ya cannot continue savin’ every man we capture, giving him wages an’ a place ta live!” Dean insists.

“And I ask that ya remember YER place, Dean. I refuse to instill a sense of fear in everyone who nears our lands. I am not that kind of leader an’ ya know it. Tha man did nothin’ but protect himself, an’ ya had no reason ta bring him in.”

“Yes, my lord,” Dean snaps.

“Was there something else ya wanted ta add?” Eggsy slowly rises to his feet.

“No.” Dean bows his head respectfully.

“Good.” Eggsy holds out his hand. “Come along, my girl, time for yer bath.”

 

Harry Hart quickly learns the way of the palace of King Unwin. He’s well loved by all his people, and even the slaves and prisoners give him a grudging respect. He came the throne early in life due to the death of his father, but he tries to rule as best he can. Harry knows technically he’s also considered a prisoner but he’s not concerned. He could easily escape at any time; he’s found three loophole in the king’s security the first week of his stay. This young king intrigues him, however, so he’ll stay for a bit. He trusts the king. He has a warm smile, is quick to laugh, and dotes on the child that Harry had originally thought to be his daughter.

“His sister,” Jamal tells him one morning on the way to their breakfast. “His mother died in childbirth, an’ his father died three years ago. He’s had a hand in raisin’ her from tha beginning.”

“I can tell,” Harry says. “She’s a charming child.”

“She’s got us all wrapped around her finger, that’s for sure,” Jamal says with a grin.

Except for Dean, the angry head of the king’s security team. Dean puts up with Daisy because he has to, and Harry has seen him threaten her with a raised hand more than once. Harry’s unsure why Eggsy allows the man to remain in a place of such power, but it’s not his place to judge. He acts as the royal scribe, works on organizing the accounts of the kingdom, and silently keeps an eye on King Unwin and his sister. The last part isn’t very difficult, definitely when it comes to King Unwin. The young man is beautiful, with a sunny infectious smile and warm green eyes. He’s smarter than he sounds, the strange grammar of his kingdom’s speech belying the sharp mind. He often sits in on Harry’s lessons with Daisy, and Harry notices him studying along with his sister, although he’d never point it out.

“Eggsy, look!” Daisy says one day when Eggsy walks in on their studies. “Look at what I can read.” She clears her throat. “Look at the flower. The flower is white an’…an’…yellow,” she stammers. “It is a daisy.” She beams up at him. “Like me!”

“Oh, flower, I’m so proud of you.” Eggsy sweeps her into a hug. “Thank you, Hart. I knew if someone could take the time with her, she’d learn fast.”

“She’s very smart. It must be genetic.”

Eggsy blushes and dips his head. “Don’t know about that.” He looks down at his sister. “Clean up yer books, Daisy, it’s time fer lunch.”

“Can Hart eat with us?”

“Oh, no, that isn’t necessary. I…”

“Of course he can!” Eggsy says immediately. “If he wants.”

“I’m honored.” Harry bows and follows them to the dining room.

He waits until Eggsy and Daisy are seated before taking a seat a short distance away. “That’s not necessary, Hart. I almost feel like yer a member of tha family, the way Daisy’s taken to ya.” Eggsy smiles shyly. “You honor us with yer presence. I realize we must seem quite stupid an’ uneducated ta you.”

“No, my lord, not stupid in the slightest,” Harry says honestly. “Uneducated, perhaps, but hopefully I may work to change that.”

“Can I ask what ya do when yer not teachin’? Most tutors can’t lay out a group of bandits tha way you did.”

“I…I was a Black Knight for a short time.”

Eggsy stares at him. “Yer jokin’. Really? My da used ta tell me stories ‘bout them.”

“What’s a Black Knight, Hart?” Daisy asks. 

“Only some of the smartest, sneakiest, best fighters ever,” Eggsy tells her. 

“I wouldn’t know about that,” Harry says modestly. He cannot help but feel a bit helpless under the adoring gaze of the young king. 

“Can I ask why ya left?”

“They went in a direction I wasn’t comfortable with,” Harry says evasively. “I felt it was time to move out on my own.”

“I see.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Well, I…I’m glad ya ended up here, then, although I’m sorry ‘bout tha circumstances. Dean usually doesn’t think before he acts. Ya weren’t doin’ nothin’ ta any of our people, no reason fer him ta grab ya like he did.”

“Please do not concern yourself over that,” Harry says softly. “It brought me here, did it not?” Their eyes meet and neither speaks.

“Eggsy, I’m full,” Daisy announces, breaking the spell.

 

Harry spends more and more time with King Unwin, walking the grounds of the palace with him and talking about the kingdom. Eggsy shares his concerns about his ability to rule at such a young age, and his dependence on men like Dean. “I know I shouldn’t allow him ta do what he does, but I’m not sure what else I can do,” Eggsy says. “He protects me, protects us. He may be a little…”

“Overzealous?” Harry suggests, and Eggsy smiles.

“Yeah, overzealous. But I feel secure.”

“That is quite important, Sire, but you need to learn to trust your own judgment. When I look at you I see a young man with potential. A man who is loyal to his duties as king….who wants to do something good with his life.”

Eggsy turns red and Harry is completely enthralled. “Ya…ya really see all that in me?”

“I see all that and more, Sire,” Harry says. They stop walking.

“My mum died before I were king,” Eggsy says quietly. “So I’ll never know what she thought about it. My da…I was only twenty-two when he died, so it weren’t like he started thinkin’ about teachin’ me what I needed ta know. So I’ve been runnin’ blind, mostly.” He swallows hard. “No one…no one ever told me I had potential.”

“I think you do. I think you are just the right person to rule here.”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip and slowly looks up at Harry from under his lashes. He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Dean. “Sire…the council awaits you.”

Eggsy sighs. “Couldya come along?”

“I’m afraid not, my lord. I am technically still a prisoner, and have no place at the council meeting.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Eggsy looks at Dean. “I’ll be along directly, Dean.” The man nods and returns to the palace. “Thank you for this, Hart. It means a great deal ta me, someone like you sayin’ such things.”

“I’m nothing special, my lord, and I only speak the truth.” Harry bows and watches Eggsy walk away.

Harry is supposed to work with Daisy later that evening but receives a message that she’s feeling a bit under the weather and has been sent to bed. He’s surprised when Jamal tells him that the king still wishes to meet with him in his chambers, to go over the new manner of account-keeping. Harry gets his ledger and reports to the king’s chambers. 

“Good evening, my lord.” Harry bows and motions to the small table. “Shall we sit?”

“Yes, that would be fine.” Eggsy flops onto a chair, rubbing at his head. “Dean, please go to Matilda and ask her for a tonic…my head is aching after that council meeting. Oh, and I would like a bath, please.”

“Very well, my lord.” Dean bows and leaves the room, obviously displeased at being ordered around like a common servant.

“May I ask what happened, Sire?” Harry says quietly.

“Oh, the usual. They want to invade here and invade there, an’ I don’t think it’s right. We need ta work on what’s wrong at home before we go runnin’ around invadin’ innocent lands.”

“A wise decision,” Harry says honestly. “I feel our coffers would suffer for it if you did such a thing. Allow me to explain.” He turns the book towards Eggsy and starts a simple explanation of what they have, what they need, and what they should try to obtain. Servants return and begin to fill the king’s large tub but are quiet in their work.

“For tha first time I feel I know what’s goin’ on,” Eggsy says when Harry finally stops for breath. “Thank you, Hart.”

“You’re welcome, my lord.”

“Do ya really think I can do this?” Eggsy asks quietly as the servants finish preparing the bath and leave the room.

“I do.” Harry hesitates before reaching over to squeeze the young man’s hand. “I believe in you.”

Eggsy swallows hard and nods, his eyes wet with tears. “Thank you.”

“Your bath is ready, Sire,” Dean announces. Harry rolls his eyes and Eggsy smirks a bit.

“Thank you, Dean. And thank you, Hart.”

Harry nods and stands, bowing low. “Enjoy your bath and the rest of your evening, Sire.”

He leaves the room and heads down the hall, frowning to himself as he thinks of the young king. It seems like no one is on his side, as if he’s being set up to fail. His council is trying to break him down instead of supporting him and helping him to succeed. Harry knows it’s not his place to care; he isn’t one of the residents of this kingdom. But Eggsy is a good person, and he deserves to have people around him who want to serve the kingdom as much as he does.

Harry makes it all the way back to his bedchamber before he realizes he’s left his ledger in the king’s room. He sighs and turns around, trying very hard not to think of Eggsy in the bath. His sleek smooth skin wet and warm, water droplets running down to his…

“But Dean, I don’t understand!” He hears Eggsy gasp. Harry hears a smack and then Eggsy’s grunt.

“Of course ya don’t. Yer just a stupid child…stupid like yer da,” Dean sneers. “Neither one of ya belongs on that throne. I took care of him, an’ now it’s time ta take care of you.”

“What?” Another smack.

“That’s right, pup. Funny…that look on yer face right now? Betrayal an’ confusion? Looks just like yer da…before I snapped his neck. But I’ll give you a quieter death.” Harry hears water splashing about. “His was messy. Too messy. Hard ta clean up my part in it. But this…couldn’t be cleaner.”

Harry bursts into the room and stops in horror. Dean is holding the king under the water of his tub, Eggsy’s thrashing body growing weaker by the second. Harry gathers his wits about him and vaults across the room, jumping over a chair in his haste. He grabs Dean but he refuses to release his hold on Eggsy, who’s still under the water. Harry shakes the knife from his sleeve and drives it into Dean’s side. Dean yelps and lets go of the king, half-falling into the tub in the process. The water starts to turn red as Harry yanks Dean out and throws him to the ground. “Snapping of the neck…you said that’s a good way to die, correct?” Harry growls, taking Dean’s head in his hands and neatly twisting it to the side with a satisfying crack. He drops Dean’s body to the ground and turns back to the tub. “My lord…Sire…” Harry pulls Eggsy from the tub and cradles him in his lap, ignoring the fact that Eggsy’s naked body is soaking him through. “Eggsy…oh, my boy…wake up…” Harry turns Eggsy onto his side and thumps at his back. 

Eggsy suddenly coughs, a heaving sound that pushes water from his lungs. Harry continues to hold him close, rocking him a bit as he gasps for breath. “Dean…”

“He’s finished, my boy. He won’t harm you again.” He carefully lays Eggsy on the floor and drapes his robe over his nakedness. Harry hurries to the door and shouts out in the hallway. “The king needs help! Medical attention!”

Jamal comes rushing into the room. He gapes at the sight of Eggsy naked and shivering on the floor next to a tub of bloody water. “Guards!” He yells as he rushes to Eggsy’s side. He stares at Dean’s body on the floor.

The guards quickly grab Harry and bind him, and he doesn’t resist. Of course they would think he was responsible. He’s a prisoner. The king’s head of security is dead on the floor and the king is flailing about completely naked. 

“No,” Eggsy says weakly. “Jamal…he didn’t do it…release…release him. He saved me.” Eggsy coughs again.

“Sire…”

“Please,” Eggsy begs as he sits up. Jamal motions to the guards and they set Harry free. “Go…go dry off…please come back…” Eggsy tells Harry. “I wish for you ta stay in tha room with me tonight.”

“Of course, Sire, as you wish.” Harry bows.

“We shall prepare a pallet on the floor, my lord,” Jamal says.

“No,” Eggsy says sharply. He pulls himself to his feet, wrapping the robe securely. “Bring a cot. He will not sleep on tha floor.”

“But my lord, he’s…”

“Which part of that didn’t ya understand, Jamal?” 

“Very well.” Jamal bows and Harry leaves the room.

Harry doesn’t hurry, thoroughly cleaning himself and drying off before changing into a garment comfortable enough to sleep in. He wants to give the staff time to bring the cot in, although a pallet on the ground would have been good enough for him. When he returns to the king’s chamber, he nods to the guards at the door. Jamal is waiting for him as well. “Jamal, I…”

“Thank you,” Jamal whispers. “Thank you for saving his life. I’m sorry if I…”

“I understand.” Harry claps him on the shoulder. “I’m a prisoner here.”

“He’s my dearest friend,” Jamal tells him.

“I will keep him safe and sound tonight, I promise you.”

“He’s sleeping now, drifted off fast.”

“It’s the shock. He was full of energy, but now that’s left his body and he’s exhausted.” Harry enters the bedchamber and smiles as he looks at the king. He looks ten years younger in his sleep, curled up in a ball and hugging one of the pillows. Harry goes to the table where he’d left his ledger and begins to do some work until he’s ready to sleep as well.

 

“I can’t…I can’t breathe…” Eggsy gasps, clawing at the man who’s holding him under the water. “Please…please stop!”

“King Unwin…my lord…Eggsy, my darling boy, please wake up.”

Eggsy draws in a breath and sits up, body shaking. He finds himself safe in his bed, Hart at his side. “Hart,” he says, shivering with fear.

“It’s all right. I’m here.” Hart tucks Eggsy back in again and sits down on the bed. “I’ve got you…no one will harm you. He’s gone.”

“It was so real.” Eggsy doesn’t even think before throwing himself at Hart. The older man freezes but slowly puts his arms around him. “I don’t know what I’d have done if ya…”

“It’s done now. Do not allow yourself to continually think on it, or you will have many sleepless nights.”

Hart keeps his arms around Eggsy, holding him to his chest. He feels a hand slowly move up to caress his hair. “What’s yer real name?” Eggsy whispers. He pulls back to look Hart in the eye. 

“I told you.” 

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “I command you to tell me yer name.”

Hart rolls his eyes. “It’s Harry. My full name is Harry Hart.”

“Harry.” Eggsy smiles. “Ya called me yer darling boy, Harry Hart. I heard ya.”

“Oh.” Harry turns red and Eggsy smiles more. “I’m very sorry. I…”

“I don’t mind. I liked it,” Eggsy says shyly. “I think I’d like ta belong ta you.”

“My lord, I…”

“I prefer men, Harry. Always have,” Eggsy says bravely.

“That’s an impressive confession,” Harry says quietly. Eggsy shrugs.

“I feel like I can tell ya anything.” Eggsy slowly lays back down. “If ya was just sayin’ stuff ta wake me up, I understand. I won’t make ya do anythin’, or treat ya different. I just…”

Harry lays down next to him, body stretched out on top of the covers. “My lord, I must confess my feelings for you have grown to more than just admiration for an amazing young man. But you are a king, and I am your prisoner.”

“Not anymore. Yer my savior,” Eggsy interrupts. “An’ I do believe the position of my head of security is now available. Could use someone like you ta keep me safe, Harry.”

Harry slowly reaches up to touch Eggsy’s face. “I’d have to be by your side at all times to properly protect you.”

“At all times.” Eggsy smiles up into the beautiful brown eyes. “I’d insist on that.”

“Are you sure, my…Eggsy?”

“Oh yes, Harry. Completely sure.” He winds a hand up through Harry’s hair and gently tugs him down. His lips meet Harry’s and he feels safe. Protected.


End file.
